F/A-18E Super Hornet
Background The Boeing F/A-18E/F Super Hornet is a twin-engine carrier-based multirole fighter aircraft variant based on the McDonnell Douglas F/A-18 Hornet. The F/A-18E single-seat and F/A-18F tandem-seat variants are larger and more advanced derivatives of the F/A-18C and D Hornet. The Super Hornet has an internal 20 mm gun and can carry air-to-air missiles and air-to-surface weapons. Additional fuel can be carried in up to five external fuel tanks and the aircraft can be configured as an airborne tanker by adding an external air refueling system. Designed and initially produced by McDonnell Douglas, the Super Hornet first flew in 1995. Full-rate production began in September 1997, after the merger of McDonnell Douglas and Boeing the previous month. The Super Hornet entered service with the United States Navy in 1999, replacing the Grumman F-14 Tomcat, which was retired in 2006, and serves alongside the original Hornet. The Royal Australian Air Force (RAAF), which has operated the F/A-18A as its main fighter since 1984, ordered the F/A-18F in 2007 to replace its aging F-111 fleet. RAAF Super Hornets entered service in December 2010. Model Type - F/A-18E Class - Multi-role Fighter Crew - 1 SDC By Location Nose/Cockpit 220 Main Body/fuselage 560 Wings (2) 220 ea Tailplanes (2) 150 ea Engines (2) 300 ea AR - 11 (vehicle AR) Armour - Stops upto and including 22cal pistol rounds. Explosive and ramjet rounds are still effective. Speed Flying - Mach 1.8 at high altitude, mach 1.2 at low altitude Range - Combat Radius 725km Altitude - 15000m (50000ft) Statistics Height - 4.9m Length - 18.3m Width - 13.6m Weight - 29.9 tons maximum, 13.9 tons empty Cargo - Minimal survival gear Power System - 2× General Electric F414-GE-400 turbofans Cost - 55.2 million dollars US Weapons Weapon Type - 20mm Vulcan cannon Primary Purpose - Anti-fighter Range - 1200m Damage - 6d6x10sdc per burst Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - 27 bursts Bonuses - NA Weapon Type - Hardpoints (11, 2 per wingtip, 3 per wing, 3 fuselage) Primary Purpose - Anti-fighter, anti-installation Range - As per missile type Damage - As per missile type Rate Of Fire - 1 at a time equal to pilot attacks Payload - Wingtips each have 1 light HE air to air missile or 1 HE air to air missile. All other hardpoints carry: 1 light HE air to air missile or 1 HE air to air missile or 1 HE air to ground missile or 1 HE bomb or 1 Heavy HE bomb or 1 HE cluster bomb or 2 Light HE bombs Bonuses - na bonuses and penalities use vehicle combat training and combat flying +1 attack at level 7 +1 dodge at level 6 and 12 +5% piloting rolls Systems of Note Radar - Range of 200 miles (370km). Able to track upto 24 targets, display 18 targets and lock onto 6 targets at once. Radar Warning Receiver - Warns of potential Radar Lock. Range - 200 miles ECM Pod - -20% penalty to opposing radar/sensor operators to detect the F/A-18 Chaff/Flare Dispensers - 75% to cause locked on missiles to lose lock and fly off elsewhere. Targeting Computer - +1 to strike with all on board weapon systems Combat Computer - Identifies Friend or Foe and is tied to the radar System. Low Altitude Navigation and Targeting Infrared for Night (LANTIRN) - For dropping laser guided munitions. +1 to strike with said munitions. FLIR - Advanced forward looking infa-red system for night operations GPS/Inertial Navigation System. Communications - Range 500km, can boosted via satellite relay. Ejection Systems - Ejects Pilot and Radar Officer from damaged aircraft. References Used Wikipedia